


Friends & Family

by creampuffqueen



Series: Future Family Fics [6]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Kids, Multi, Thanksgiving, There's a puppy in there somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: A request from Tumblrfic request, if you have time: domestic nodrian and osby at like a thanksgiving dinner ish situation, second gen and everything. (it sounds cool and you said you have second gen ideas soooo... idk. it might be cool. thanks!:)
Relationships: Danna Bell | Monarch/Narcissa, Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden, Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch, Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Series: Future Family Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538509
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Friends & Family

**Author's Note:**

> A quick list of all the kids, because there's a lot
> 
> Jett- Osby's 12 year old son  
> Opal- Osby's 10 year old daughter  
> Sapphire- Osby's newborn daughter
> 
> Lina- Nodrian's 11 year old daughter  
> Nebula- Nodrian's 6 year old daughter  
> Caspian- Nodrian's 4 year old son  
> Atlas- Nodrian's 2 year old son  
> Lyra- Nodrian's 4 year old daughter  
> River & Rose- Nodrian's one year old twin daughters

“Ok, we’ve got diapers, clothes, formula, snacks, what else do we need?” Nova called to her husband, quickly shoving everything she’d listed into a large duffel bag.

“Bibs! I’ve got bibs! And a changing pad, too!” Adrian said as he raced into the bedroom, three bibs and a changing pad squeezed under one arm and a toddler on his other.

They had planned to wake up earlier, they really had. But they’d stayed up late to watch a movie with Lina, since with all the craziness of her siblings she hardly got any one-on-one time with her parents, and they felt bad about that. But then Atlas had woken up from a nightmare, and the twins were having a sleep regression period and- 

All their carefully made plans had fallen through, and now they were scrambling to make it before dinner started. Which was why everything was currently being shoved inside a duffel bag, and not a diaper bag. 

Nova zipped the bag up just as her wristband buzzed with an incoming call. The bag on one shoulder, and Atlas was reaching out for her, so she put him on a hip, then finally answered the call.

“Are you guys on your way?” Oscar asked. “I’m, like, really hungry.”

“We’re heading out right now.” Nova lied. “We’ll be there in about ten minutes.” They would not, but at least it would keep Oscar off her back for a bit so she could wrangle her mass of children.

“The kids are hungry, too. Better hurry, Jett and Opal really want to see Lina.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. If you want us there quicker, you’ll let me go. I have, like, five kids all on my legs.”

“See you in _ten_.”

Nova hung up, then hurried into the entryway of the house. Adrian had left while she was talking to Oscar, and he had managed to get Lyra and the twins together, the twins already strapped into their car seats.

“Caspian! Nebula! Lina! We need to go!” The rest of the kids soon found their way to their parents, and the gaggle that was the Everhart-Artino family made their way outside and into the car.

It took about fifteen minutes before they rolled into Hugh and Simon’s driveway. Lina, Nebula, and Cas hopped out as soon as the doors unlocked, the three eldest racing inside to their family and friends. Nova took the twins, River and Rose, while Adrian took Atlas and held Lyra’s hand to help her inside.

The front door was already a friendly sight. Hugh, Caspian in his arms, swinging the four-year-old around to make him squeal in delight. And Simon, laughing at something Nebbie had said. In her arms, the girls squirmed until Nova put them down, and they quickly ran towards their grandfathers.

“Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!” Ruby said, emerging from inside the house, a small bundle cradled in her arms. Oscar followed a moment later, as well as the other two kids, Jett and Opal.

Hugs were exchanged, and soon everyone was inside, seated at the extra-long dining table with mountains of food. 

“It’s been ages since we’ve seen you guys,” Nova said to Danna and Narcissa. “How have you two been?”

Stories were exchanged around the table, while Hugh let Rose sit on his lap to eat her mashed potatoes, and Simon helped River keep the gravy off her face. Max listened avidly to Atlas’s babbling, while the older kids entertained each other by making silly faces and shapes with their food.

It was perfect. Or… almost perfect. Something was missing, Nova realized. Some _one_ was missing.

Just as she was about to ask their whereabouts, a loud knock on the front door sounded. 

“I’ll get it!” Jett said, scrambling from his seat quickly, with Lina and Opal soon chasing after him. Nova swallowed her bite of green beans and made her way over to them.

Jett pulled the door open, then gasped at the figure in the doorway.

Maggie. Maggie Artino… with a wriggling puppy in her arms.

“Am I too late?” Nova’s sister asked sheepishly. “I had to go pick this cutie up from the house, and he didn’t like the car so much so I walked.” The puppy, a brown and white spotted fluffy thing, squirmed harder until Maggie put him down.

“Can I hold him?” Opal begged, the other two soon chorusing the same question. 

“Go ahead, bring him to the dining room when you’re done.” Maggie took Nova’s arm with a slight smile, and the two women traveled back to their family.

Standing on the threshold, Nova could hardly believe it. Here she was, holding onto her little sister, husband smiling at her, friends sitting at the table, fathers-in-law and brother-in-law with her kids on their laps… Stars, she’d come far, hadn’t she?

“If everyone finishes their food, they can go play with Aunt Maggie’s new puppy.” She declared. Caspian and Lyra perked up at that, and even Oscar seemed excited. 

“Only if Lyra says so.” Maggie added. At Nova’s curious look, she continued, “Because Bear is going to be her service dog.”

“You didn’t.” Adrian deadpanned. 

“I did. She was going to need one anyway, why not start her young?” Lyra gaped at the words. She was completely mute, and had bad eyesight, hearing, and impaired movement. Adrian and Nova had said they would get her a service dog for when she went to school- in two years.

“Go play with him, sweetheart.” Nova said with a smile. Lyra nearly fell out of her seat with excitement, and she dashed off to go see her new future helper.

Dinner quickly died down, and soon everyone was in the living room with the puppy. Of course, as cute as he was, it didn’t take too long before he peed (at least on the tile floor of the kitchen) and then hid under a couch until all the grabby hands disappeared. However, he and Lyra had already seemed to form a bond. Though, Nova supposed, it was probably because Lyra could talk to animals. 

Hugh brought out a pumpkin pie that was quickly demolished, and they spent a long time cooing over baby Sapphire after she woke up from her nap. Danna taught the eldest three how to play Blackjack (gambling for pennies only) and the toddlers managed to get toys in every possible corner of the house. 

The sun was beginning to set. Ruby had retired to a bedroom to nurse Sapphire to sleep, and Oscar had gone with her. Maggie and Max had disappeared to stars-knew-where, and the twins were nearly asleep on their feet. 

“Mom, can we watch a movie?” Lina begged. Jett, Opal, Nebula, and Caspian were all asking as well.

“Fine. One movie, and then we go home.” The kids giggled and laughed and went off to pick their movie, and Nova found herself alone with Adrian at the dining room table. 

“Pretty good Thanksgiving, I’d say.” He commented with a chuckle. Nova scooted her chair closer to his so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

“Pretty good.”

“I wonder what it’ll be like next year.” She pondered.

“My star, lets think about the present.” Adrian laughed. “And the fact that we have seven kids to somehow get home tonight.”

“I bet there will be another kid next year.” Nova added. 

“With the way things are going now, how much do you want to bet it’ll be one of ours?”

Before she could answer, the children found them again, waving their chosen movie in their faces desperately. Adrian turned it on in the living room, while Nova made them some popcorn.

Caspian wanted his dad to watch to movie, and Nebula wanted her mom. Lyra was asleep on one of the plush armchairs, wrapped in a blanket and with her new puppy curled on her stomach. Atlas was nodding off, the twins were already snuggled together on the couch. Hugh was snoring in the other chair.

Nova snacked on popcorn with the kids, watching as one by one, they fell asleep. Atlas. Caspian. Nebula. Opal. Jett. And finally, Evangeline Georgia Everhart fell asleep on Nova’s shoulder.

A flurry of butterflies flitted through the window, transforming into a grinning Danna. Narcissa came out of the restroom, likely having slipped in through the mirror. The pair claimed a blanket and a spot on the floor. 

Then came Oscar and Ruby, smiling at their sleeping kids. Then Simon, and finally Max and Maggie.

And just like the kids, their friends drifted off to sleep one by one. Until it was just Nova and Adrian, curled together on the couch in a pile of their children.

The credits of the movie rolled, and Nova turned her face towards her husband. Adrian was yawning.

“We’re going home in the morning, aren’t we.” He murmured. He tugged her closer, and Nova relaxed into his embrace.

“Oh well.” And Adrian kissed her, and everything, _everything_ , was right. 

Everything was right as Nova slipped into sleep beside her family.


End file.
